


Heaven

by baenone



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hospitals, One Shot, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baenone/pseuds/baenone
Summary: ❝ bitch, I hate this life ❞ㅡ sunbin is lonely, youngjae is leaving





	

**Author's Note:**

> hyee~~~  
> this would be my first work here (excited af) 
> 
> cross-posted from wattpad w/ slight changes in characters n few other shiets ;000
> 
> original draft written back in 2015 so do expect noob grammar (lmao)

I've been always wondering how's life would be if I'm in heaven

because my whole life is a true hell-on-earth.

I hate my life.

Totally.

It sucks and so fucked up.

Bitch, I hate this life.

ㅡ

I slowly open my eyes as the morning sunlight greets me, lighting up the stuffy private ward. I slowly walk towards the table where my breakfast is served. I settle down and eat everything in a forceful manner.

Life's just as bitter as it is.

My mom left me on the street when I was baby and a CEO of a big company took me in as he and his wife own no child. He was going to make me the heiress.

At first, I thought my life would be better but then, I was diagnosed to have some kind of illness, I dunno.

The doctor said that I only have another six months before I completely lose my vision.

Yes, in six months I'll be blind. 

My so-called parents paid the hospital for a private ward for me to spent the whole fucking six months in the hospital. I am now on going a 'training' so that I would be used to blind life haha

Since then, I'm all by myself being a part of the hospital family. They both never pay a visit or even give me a call. So much for having a family.

"Miss Han?"

I turned, founding the usual nurse assigned with a clipboard is standing by the door.

"Yeah, my medicine. I'm fine. No fever, no cough." I said, already used to daily check ups. She keeps on nodding while scribbling down on the clipboard.

"And, I wanna go outside for a walk today." She nodded and hummed before taking her exit cue. I sigh and snatch my sweater.

I limply walk out of my room. I don't look sick nor feel sick but spending every single moments of life in a hospital is making me sick.

I walk into the elevator followed by two guys in white coat with stripes.

"New interns?" I asked, by judging their coat and that awkward looks on their face, they must be new here.

"Y-Yes." The tall guy answered nervously."Oh hi! I'm one of the fams here." I smiled, assuring them to lessen their nervous.

"You guys better watch out for Mr.Kim, one of the head department. He's a gay." I warned with a hint of teasing, earning laughs from both of them. The elevator stopped at the 7th floor. They bowed and walk away. The doors close back and I straight away press the rooftop button.

ㅡ

The doors slide open as the strong wind greets me. The wind brushes over my hair as I stretched out my arms, feeling the wind wrapping my whole body.

I spin around and reach for the rails. I looked down at the busy and packed main roads from the rooftop.

My bangs then got blew wildly and I quickly brush it away. I smiled in satiesfaction with this feeling of not being stuffed inside the hospital.

I breathe out a really content sigh as I laid myself on the floor. I look up at the clear sky with the wind brushing over me.

"What are you doing here?"

I quickly get up back on my butt and gaze up, founding a cute guy with glasses.

"N-Nothing. I was just relaxing," I mumbled by the end earning a chuckle from him.

"I'm Yoo Youngjae, one of the new interns here." He settle down in front me with his canned coffee.

"I'm Han Sunhwa and as you can see, I'm a patient." I giggled, "Nice to meet you!" I raised my hand up like a good student answering the teacher.

"Nice to meet you too." He fixed his glasses and smiled awkwardly.

"Coffee?"

ㅡ

Days passed by and I'm slowly founding my comfort with this life, in this hospital with the presence of Youngjae.

I walk out of my ward straight to the lobby.

"Morning!" I greeted him cheerfully right after I saw him at the main counter.

"Oh hey." He smiled then fixed his glasses before he continues writing something on a clipboard. I tap on my foot while munching on my lips as I wait for him to complete his stuff.

"Here you go." He hand in the clipboard to the nurse and thanked her.

"Sorry for the long wait."

"Nah. It's fine." I smiled as we both walk into the elevator.

"Guess what." I chirped.

"What?"

"My birthday is in another two days!" I exclaimed giddily. 

People may see me as a suck-up brat for being very clingy to Youngjae but having someone who's always accompany me is just the heaven that I've been dreaming for.

He 'ooh'ed and applause me with hint of sarcasm. I smack his shoulders and stomp out of the elevator as it stopped at the cafeteria floor.

"Okay okay. I'll buy a present for you." Youngjae chase after me with all his jiggling fat. Joking joking. He's not fat but he's not muscle-y either.

"So what do you want?"

"Freedom." I joked again but deep inside my heart, that is my biggest desire.

"Just kidding. A day out of this hospital maybeㅡ?" I tap on my chin and raised an eyebrow looking at him with a playful face.

"We shall see then." He grinned cheekily then pull me towards the counter.

"Oh you both are here again today" The ahjumma greeted us.

"We will always come here for your homemade food!" Youngjae exclaimed.

Yes, we really love all the food here!" Meh, I've only just started to have appetite since ever Youngjae came but truthfully, the food taste marvelous. Really.

"So what shall I cook for you both today?" The ahjumma laughed it away.

"Set A for me and Set C for her, please." Youngjae shooed me to look for a table as he waits for our order. I tapped my fingers on the table while waiting for him with my food when suddenly my head aches like a bitch.

I hold onto my hair as my vision turns completely blur. My head is punding and I just scream out as loud as I could for help.

The last thing I could remember before the whole world turns pitch black is Youngjae holding my hand while pleading,

"Please be okay,"

ㅡ

Ouch.

My head hurts but my eyes hurts more like seriously. Ergghh my throat feels dry like hell,

"Here." My nurse hand me a glass of water. I gulped everything down with a force.

"What happened actually?" I asked her, referring to the incident where I fainted in the cafeteria.

"Well, yoㅡ"

"Good evening, Miss Han." Suddenly, a doctor walked in, cutting her off.

"How are you feeling today?" He smiled and my nurse stood up and bow at him.

"I'm fine." I replied, rather coldly.

"So what happened to me?" I asked, receiving a face of mixed emotions from him.

"By our diagnosis, you're left not much time before you completely lose your vision."

I can't believe this, 

"How short it will be, doc?"

"In another few weeks or even days. I'm so sorry."

Why is this happenning to me?

God, what did I do wrong?

ㅡ

"Sunhwa?"

I held my face up looking at the only person who could make my tummy feels funny and be all butterflies crazy.

"Y-Youngjae? What are you doing here?" I quickly wipe off my tears.

"I should be the one asking why are you hereㅡon the rooftop all alone when you should be in your room" He nagged like an ahjumma making me chuckle by his cuteness. Can't help it although I am older than him.

"I was searching for you" He hand me an invitation card. I tilt my head in cofusion.

"Wear something romantic. I gotta go. See you tonight." He jogged back into the building.

I wonder what will happen tonight.

ㅡ

As promised, I am wearing something girlish and not-so-but-still romantic. A flowery dress with knitted sweater. I told my nurse all about this see-you-tonight thingy and she went to all giddy mode. She dashed to the mall and bought me this dress and even put some make up on me.

Where's this Youngjae really?

Wait.

I haven't read the card yet lol.

'You are invited to a private date on the rooftop with the most handsome and cute man, Dr.Yoo Youngjae. Look for the usual bench he will sit whenever break time. Enjoy your night!'

Silly guy.

I quickly jog for the bench he always enjoy his break at. I found a picnic basket filled with food on the bench. A rose and a note is lying on the lid. I take the rose and read off the note.

'Shout "I LOVE YOU, YOO YOUNGJAE." and you are one step closer to the finish line ^^'

OhkayㅡI never know this is actually a game.

I turned around while blushing madly and shout to the content of my heart.

"AILAVYUYUYONGJAEYH!!!" My voice cracked which is a huge embarassment.

"BGAGAHAHAHAHA" I spin around and found Youngjae who is alraedy sitting on the bench, laughing."Nice confession tho." He laughed making my heart skipped so many beats.

"You were the one who asked me to do that." I snapped and threw the paper at him."You could have yell and call me out or even throw a bitch fit but instead, you followed the instruction." He keeps on laughing.

"Shuddup, smartass"

"Okay okay. Come here and sit so that we can eat all the food I've bought."

"Bought? Really? I thought you made it pfftt so much for a romantic date" I scoffed and sit on the other side of the bench and let the food basket be in between me and him.

"It's starry tonight." I looked up to the night sky while munching on the coffee bread.

"This is a not freaking drama so there's no star because we're in the middle of a freaking polluted city, smartypants" I shot him a complete blank face.

"What's with all this night out and about?

"It's your birthday, old woman."

This little bratㅡ

"Since you only woke up this evening, I had to delay our celebration" He swept an invisible tear, receiving a smack from me with lots of love.

"You're really something, you know?" He turned his gaze to me and I quickly looked away.

We shared a few moments of silence as I keep on munching and he keep on staring the sky.

"I have something to tell you." And by that, my mouth automatically stopped munching.

"I'm moving to Incheon as a real doctor"

W-What

"I'll be going tomorrow so tonight is our final night." He forced out a smile.

"Are you gonna leave me?" I asked, sounding almost like whisper as my bread slips down from my shiverring hands.

"No. I will always call you and I promise that I will take care of you because I love you." He reach out for my hands but I quickly push him away.

"You're just the same! You came into my life and give me false hopes but now you are telling me that you're leaving??!!"

"S-Sunhwa, Iㅡ"

"Fuck off" I cut him off and run straight into my room.

This is just too much.

Why do people need to come and go?

Why couldn't they stay together?

Why do they need to go?

Whyㅡ?

ㅡ

I've been always wondering how's life would be if I'm in heaven

"OMFG!! IS THAT A GIRL ON THE ROOFTOP??!"

because my whole life is a true hell-on-earth.

"SOMEBODY CALL 991!! THAT GIRL IS TRYING TO KILL HERSELF!!"

I hate my life.

"HAN SUNHWA!! RELAX YOUR MIND AND DON'T EVER TRY TO JUMP!!"

Totally.

"SUNHWA!!! STOP ACTING CRAZY!!"

It sucks and so fucked up.

"SUNHWA! IT'S ME, YOO YOUNGJAE! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU DARE TO JUMP! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, HAN SUNHWA!! STAY WITH ME, I PROMISE TO MAKE THINGS BETTER! BELIEVE IN ME, SUNHWA"

Bitch, I hate this life.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HAN SUNHWA!!!!"


End file.
